Shocking Day
by Ayume Natsuki
Summary: Aku berdoa di gereja ini agar Kami-sama mau mempertemukanku dengan orang yang bisa aku cintai lagi / Aku berdoa di gereja ini agar Kami-sama membantuku untuk mengklarifikasi kabar pernikahan yang sama sekali belum pernah kulakukan / Dan setelah itu, Kami-sama benar-benar menjawab doa kami.


_Hallo minna-san, ini ff oneshoot yang pendek menurutku, gomen ne terinspirasi dari author yang entah sekarang belum mengupdate ff miliknya. Saya seorang muslim tapi aneh kan jika pemain Naruto dijadikan muslim. Jadinya pakai setting gereja. Tapi apa pun itu, agama saya adalah hal yang paling berharga dalam hidup saya.  
Say thanks to natsuki nee-chan yg mau update ff malam-malam, fighting! Say thanks to eonni and reader semuanya yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca  
Happy reading….._

**Shocking Day**

**By: Ayume Megumi**

Seorang gadis mengenakan kaos merah jambu dengan rok selutut yang senada degan atasannya melangkahkan kaki ke halaman gereja kecil di pinggir kota Tokyo. Bangunan gereja itu sederhana, namun siapapun yang melihatnya akan berpendapat sama bahwa gereja kecil itu sangat indah, dikelilingi pohon-pohon sakura ya rindang di musim dingin.

Pelan-pelan gadis dengan rambut pendek tepat sebahu itu menaiki anak tangga satu per satu. Matanya yang hijau laksana batu emerald itu menatap pintu gereja yang tertutup rapat. Setelah berada di depan pintu Gereja, kedua tangannya yang mulus dan putih itu terulur, sedetik kemudian mendorong kedua daun pintu hingga ia dapat melihat ke dalam ruang gereja.

Hari ini adalah hari rabu. Tidak ada kebaktian ataupun acara spesial di gereja. Bangunan gereja kecil itu tampak lebih indah dari dalam. Dengan ukiran-ukiran di dinding dan langit-langitnya, serta jendela besar yang membiarkan sinar matahari menerobos kaca-kacanya hingga menyinari ruangan gereja.  
Dengan langkah ringan gadis manis itu, berjalan ke arah depan altar gereja. Matanya menatap kayu salib yang tergantung di dinding depan altar.

Sesampainya di sana, ia berlutut dan menutup kedua matanya sambil mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya. Ia mulai berdoa.…

"Tuhan, namaku Haruno Sakura, kumohon tolong aku Tuhan! Kedua orang tuaku menginginkan agar aku cepat menikah? Kapankah kau memberikanku jodoh? Kau sudah mengambil Sai dariku, lalu kenapa sampai sekarang Engkau tidak pernah mempertemukanku dengan seorang laki-laki yang dapat kucintai lagi? Cepatlah berikan aku jodoh Tuhan, aku sudah capek kaa-san dan tou-san selalu memaksaku untuk segera menikah di usiaku yang terbilang matang untuk dapat menjadi seorang istri. Tolong sampaikan juga salamku untuk Sai. Sai-kun bagaimana kabarmu? Kau pasti sudah sangat bahagia kan di surga sana? Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja." kemudian Sakura membuka kembali kedua matanya dan duduk termenung di salah satu bangku gereja yang tersusun rapi.

x

x

x

Sakura mulai merasa sedih mengingat kecelakaan tragis yang merenggut nyawa tunangannya, Sai, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu Sakura baru saja lulus sebagai sarjana S-1 jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Konohagakure. Sai janji akan datang ke acara wisuda kelulusannya, tapi berjam-jam Sakura menunggu, Sai tidak kunjung terlihat, yang datang hanyalah berita kecelakaan itu. Sakura segera meninggalkan gedung aula kampus tempat acara wisuda berlangsung dan pergi menuju rumah sakit. Keadaan Sai sangat kritis dan Kami-sama akhirnya memanggilnya bahkan sebelum sai mengucapkan kata selamat pada gadis yang sekarang telah resmi menyandang gelar dokter muda itu.

Sedih rasanya mengingat betapa berat hidup Sakura ditinggalkan oleh tunangannya itu. Tapi Sakura bukanlah gadis manja dan cengeng. Ia harus merelakan Sai agar pria dengan senyum manis itu dapat tenang di alam sana.

Sakura masih memejamkan matanya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ada orang yang datang sedang menaiki tangga gereja. Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Tepat ketika daun pintu gereja mulai bergerak, Sakura segera bangkit dan lari bersembunyi.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak perlu sembunyi seperti ini, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak reflek mencari tempat bersembunyi di dalam gedung gereja. Gadis itu pun duduk di balik bangku di pinggir altar sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke kaki kemudian menaruh bibir di kedua lututnya agar tidak kelepasan mengeluarkan suara. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu benar-benar tampak seperti pencuri yang sedang bersembunyi.

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar seirama dengan detak jantungnya. Tak berapa lama suara langkah kaki itu berhenti, rupanya seseorang telah sampai di depan altar. Sakura memberanikan diri mengintip melihat ke depan altar. Dan ia melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di sana, mengenakan jas hitam yang senada dengan celananya serta mengenakan kemeja biru tua. Mata orang itu memandang ke atas, ke arah Salib, kemudian terpejam, orang itu mulai berdoa. Sakura tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, pasalnya dari sisi manapun pemuda itu memiliki kemiripan fisik dengan tunangannya, Sai, hanya saja rambut yang mencuat ke belakang dan kulit putih yang terkesan tidak sepucat milik sai menjadi perbedaan diantara keduanya. Bahkan mata mereka berdua sama yaitu mata hitam kelam layaknya batu obsidian, sakura sempat berfikr apakah ini jawaban dari Kami-sama atas doanya? Tapi kenapa cepat sekali terjawab?

x

x

x

Sasuke nama pemuda tampan itu. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya setelah melihat kayu salib yang tergantung di depan.

"Semoga semua rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar, ya Tuhan. Tolonglah aku hari ini agar aku bisa menjelaskan kepada wartawan mengenai skandal pernikahanku dengan model asal Tokyo Uzumaki Karin, semuanya itu tidak benar, bahkan kaa-san, tou-san, dan nii-san tidak mempercayai perkataanku, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan cincin ini ya Tuhan," Sasuke terlihat merogoh celananya dan terdapat kotak berwarna merah, kemudian ia membuka isinya dan tampaklah sepasang cincin yang indah muncul dari balik kotak tersebut.

'Cincin yang sangat indah', batin Sasuke. Mikoto memang sengaja memesannya dengan desain khusus. Ya, ibu dari Sasuke itu mendesainnya sendiri, terutama bentuk lambang kipas pada cincin itu. Ia berharap Sasuke segera memperkenalkan calon istrinya kepada keluarga besar Uchiha.

Sasuke mengangkat cincin itu. memperhatikan bentuknya dengan seksama. Ia arahkan cincin itu ke cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela. Batu permata di cincin itu berkilauan.

Ia angkat lagi cincin itu lebih tinggi. Tapi sepertinya bukan tindakan yang tepat. Terlalu tinggi sampai matanya silau karena cahaya dari jendela. Tanpa sengaja Sasuke menjatuhkan cincin itu.

x

x

x

Sakura masih bersembunyi sambil mendengarkan ucapan pemuda yang ada di depan altar -tiba ada sesuatu yang bergulir di dekat kakinya, sebuah cincin.

'Eh?' Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika menatap cincin itu. Ia raih cincin itu dengan tangannya. Kemudian ia angkat dan ia perhatikan cincin itu.

'Cincin yang indah,' ujar Sakura dalam hati. Sakura tidak boleh sampai mengeluarkan suara. Gadis itu memandang ke arah altar. Sakura melihat pemuda itu sedang berlutut di antara bangku di depan altar mencari keberadaan cincin pemberian ibunya. Sakura telah berniat mengembalikannya. Tapi ia urungkan karena takut Sasuke berpikir tidak-tidak di karenakan Sakura semenjak tadi telah bersembunyi dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Sambil berpikir, Sakura memperhatikan cincin di tangannya. Bentuknya lambang kipas yang sangat unik berbeda sekali dengan bentuk cincin kebanyakan. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura mencoba cincin itu. Ia memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya. Dan hasilnya, pas!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara handphone bergetar dari dalam saku celana Sasuke. Ia meraih handphonenya dan membaca nama yang tertera di layar.

**Karin calling**

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Sasuke-kun" balas seseorang dari seberang telpon,

"Ya? Karin cepatlah kesini, aku khawatir para pencari berita memberondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan." kata Sasuke yang terdengar cemas.

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang sibuk Sasuke, aku tidak bisa ke tempatmu sekarang. Lebih baik sekarang kau segera bersembunyi dari incaran wartawan yang meminta klarifikasi dari kita berdua. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan arigatou ne, gara-gara skandal ini popularitasku kembali menanjak dan itu memang tujuanku semenjak awal bertemu denganmu yang notabanenya adalah seorang anak dari presiden direktur Uchiha Corp."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi tunggu..."

Belum sempat Sasuke mengutarakan keberatannya tapi tiba-tiba sambungan telephon telah diputus dari seberang dan hanya menyisakan suara _tut..tut..tut.._ pada pendengaran Sasuke.

X

X

X

Sakura masih bersembunyi di bawah bangku sambil memperhatikan jari manisnya yang telah terlingkari oleh sebuah cincin yang tak sengaja terpasang disana.

'Kapan yah aku mengenakan cincin sungguhan? Cincin yang akan diberikan seorang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku.' pikirnya.

Sakura melihat lagi ke arah altar, ia melihat pemuda itu sudah berhenti mencari cincinnya. Sasuke terlihat sedang terduduk di lantai sambil menelepon. Suaranya begitu kecil hingga Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti menelpon dan berdiri. Ia hendak berjalan keluar dari gereja.  
Sakura pun segera bangkit untuk mengejarnya. Dia sudah setengah jalan untuk mencapai pintu gereja.

"Tunggu!" seru Sakura kencang, tapi pemuda di depannya itu tak kunjung menoleh, "Hey kau, berhenti! Ini…"

Sakura mencoba berlari sambil berusaha melepaskan cincin di jari manisnya tapi entah kenapa sulit sekali melepasnya.

Sasuke sudah tiba di depan pintu gereja. Sakura hanya berjarak dua meter di belakangnya, masih berlari. Tangan Sasuke bersiap membuka pintu. Sakura terus menarik cincin itu dari jarinya sampai terasa sakit, tapi ia masih saja belum bisa ketika jarak Sakura dengan Sasuke hanya beberapa langkah saja, Sasuke telah membuka pintu. Tiba-tiba banyak kilatan cahaya menerpa wajah keduanya.

"Sasuke-san, kabarnya Uzumaki Karin adalah istri anda, benarkah begitu?"

Sakura mendengar suara seorang pria bertanya dengan membawa kameranya.

"Kapan anda menikah?"

"Atau kah itu hanya rencana Karin saja agar popularitasnya yang sempat meredup kembali bersinar dengan membuat skandal pernikahan dengan anda?"

"Kalau memang anda suami Karin lalu siapa gadis di belakang anda?"

"Anda siapa?"

Sakura merasa ada beberapa orang wartawan mendekatinya dan memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Tolong jawab kami, sebenarnya siapa anda?" seorang wanita bertanya pada Sakura sambil mengarahkan mic.

"Apakah Sasuke-san melamar anda?" tanya seorang pria sambil mengarahkan mic lain kepada Sakura. Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa semua orang di depannya itu memperhatikan cincin berbentuk kipas sebagai lambang uchiha yang bertengger manis di jarinya

"APA?" Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sakura mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke depan. Ia melihat pemuda itu berdiri memandangnya. Sakura memperhatikan wajahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa terhipnotis oleh keelokan rupa yang di miliki pemuda didepannya itu, sekilas ia melihat bayangan Sai, tapi Sakura berani bersumpah bahwa pemuda di depannya kini 100% lebih tampan dibandingkan sai.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah? Lalu Karin bagaimana?" berbagai pertanyaan pun kembali muncul memberondong keduanya yang masih tampak shock itu.

"Me… menikah?" Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa maksud mereka? Siapa yang akan menikah? Ia sendiri? Dengan siapa? Jangan bilang dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini? Kalau memang iya, Sakura dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura. Hanya beberapa langkah dengan kakinya yang lumayan panjang dia sudah berada di sebelah Sakura. Tangan Sasuke menghadang orang-orang yang dari tadi menghujani Sakura dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang tidak ia maupun Sakura mengerti.

"Jadi begini aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan uzumaki Karin, kami tidak pernah berpacaran apalagi menikah. Aku dengan Karin hanya sebatas sahabat jadi ku tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa gossip yang beredar itu tidak benar, kalian bisa mengklarifikasikan sendiri pada yang bersangkutan." ujar Sasuke mencoba memberikan jawaban pada orang-orang yang terus menjepretkan kamera ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-san jika memang seperti itu adanya lalu siapa gadis di samping anda ini?"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya. Sakura bisa merasakan bungsu uchiha itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba membuka mulutnya. "Aku tidak tahu dari mana kalian mengetahui keberadaanku di sini, tapi aku memang berencana melamar kekasihku di sini. Dan gadis ini adalah calon istriku."

"Jadi apakah anda menerima lamaran Sasuke-san, Nona?" seorang wartawan kembali bertanya sambil mengarahkan mic pada Sakura.

x

x

x

**Sasuke POV**

Aku benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah para wartawan ini. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun. Aku baru saja ingin menjelaskan situasi tapi mereka lagi-lagi mulai bertanya macam-macam.  
Kulirik gadis di sampingku. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Ia tidak terlalu tinggi, sekitar 150 cm menurutku. Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya. Mata emeraldnya membulat memandang para wartawan. Sepertinya dia syok. Ku akui gadis ini sangat cantik dengan perpaduan hijau pada mata dan merah jambu pada rambutnya, memang terlihat mencolok tapi entah kenapa dimataku warna itu sangat pas pada parasnya.  
Sedetik kemudian aku merasa kasihan pada gadis ini, dia pasti tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi mengapa dia bisa ada di belakangku? Seingatku tadi aku sendirian di gedung gereja ini. Ya, aku tidak mungkin salah ingat. Aku sendirian sambil berdoa di gereja ini.

"Nona, bagaimana jawaban anda terhadapa lamaran Sasuke-san?" wartawan lainnya mulai mendesak gadis ini dengan pertanyaan lain. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak mengenal gadis ini, ingin mengklarifikasi kembali ucapanku tadi namun tiba-tiba gadis bersurai merah jambu di sampingku mengangkat tangannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan kulihat cincin itu melingkar di jari manisnya.

x

x

x

**Sakura POV**

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Biasanya aku banyak bicara, bahkan terkadang aku sering keceplosan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak aku ucapkan. Tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa bicara. Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengerti keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Kuangkat kedua tanganku untuk menutup mulutku.

"Apakah itu cincin dari Sasuke-san?" tanya seorang wartawan tiba-tiba.

Aku membelalakan mataku. Menatapnya dengan kedua bola mataku. Kulirikkan mataku ke jari manis tangan kiriku. Cincin itu! Cincin itu masih melingkar di sana. Cincin yang tadi terjatuh dan terpental hingga ke kakiku. Cincin yang indah sehingga membuatku ingin mencobanya. Cincin yang dicari Sasuke selama bermenit-menit. Cincin itu masih berada di jari manisku, seharusnya aku mengembalikannya, tapi Sasuke tidak mendengar panggilanku saat aku mengejarnya tadi.

"Jadi anda menerima lamaran Sasuke-san? Selamat untuk kalian berdua!" seru seorang wartawan.

"Hah?" aku ingin membuka mulutku, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarikku paksa. Tangannya melingkar dibahuku dan mendekatkan tubuhku ke pelukannya. Namun setelah cukup lama Sasuke memelukku, dia mulai melepaskan pelukannya itu, terlihat dari sudut mataku ada rasa bersalah pada diri Sasuke seolah mengatakan 'gomen aku telah menyeretmu ke dalam masalah ini dan telah memelukmu tanpa izin' dan kuberanikan diri memandang para wartawan dan aku pun kembali membuka suara.

**Sakura POV end**

X

X

X

"Kami akan menika, setelah keluarga kami saling bertemu untuk menentukan tanggal pernikahan kami bersama-sama. Kami tidak bisa menikah terburu-buru juga, kan? Segala sesuatu harus dipersiapkan dengan baik," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Ano.." Sasuke mulai bersuara. Pemuda di samping Sakura mulai bicara pada para wartawan. Tentu saja para wartawan segera mengarahkan mic kepadanya, "Gomen, tapi aku…"

"Gomen, tapi aku…" Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya. Namun baru saja Sasuke ingin menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa tubuhnya dibalik secara paksa. Sedetik kemudian nafas Sasuke tercekat, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura terhadapnya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak menatapnya. Sakura telah mencium Sasuke sekilas di depan banyak wartawan. Seperti terhipnotis akan keelokan rupa Sakura, Sasuke yang sejak awal ingin mengklarifikasi kembali mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Iya kami memang akan segera menikah, ini buktinya." ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangan Sakura dan memperlihatkan cincin manis berlambang Uchiha yang bertengger di jari manis Sakura. 'Kaa-san, tou-san, nii-san, aku akan membawa calon istri ku kepada kalian. Ternyata cincin pemberian kaa-san berguna juga.' inner dalam diri Sasuke berbicara.

Sementara Sakura hanya memamerkan senyumnya saja di hadapan para wartawan, sesungguhnya ia malu akan apa yang telah dilakukannya, namun Sakura sendiri tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah dari otak logisnya. 'Tou-san kaa-san aku akan segera menikah sesuai keinginan kalian' batin Sakura.

Hari ini memang shocking day bagi Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

FIN


End file.
